


Tell Me The Truth

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Tony, Magic, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Tony’s hit by a truth spell and he really needed to stop talking, so why was everyone else suddenly so interested in him?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	Tell Me The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> -very small mention of child abuse

Whenever Tony came back from a mission, his first goal was to avoid Steve Rodgers. Because Steve Rogers meant a team briefing session and Tony really, really, didn’t care for those. They were all on the mission, did they really need to recount everything that happened? 

According to the Captain, they did. 

Tony felt weird after this one. Usually he’d feel pain, but this was a fuzzy feeling. Something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure what that was. 

Sure, he’d been thrown across the town by some emotionally constipated witch, hell-bent on getting ‘revenge’ for something Tony didn’t care about, but the pain still wasn’t physical. It was in his gut, protruding at his pent-up emotions he refused to let out. 

And that was a problem.

As soon as the team’s helicopter landed on the helipad of Tony’s tower, he jumped out and rushed down to his floor to get the most caffeinated drink he could find. When he turned around to put the tiniest bit of milk into the mug, Steve Rogers was stood there with a stern look on his stupid, perfect, face. 

“Tony,” He started, which made the billionaire roll his eyes (already? That was new record). “The team’s waiting for you.” 

“I’m sure you could do all of that without me, it’s not like I give much to the tea-,” Tony groaned, but that wasn’t what he wanted to say. He put a hand over his mouth, confused as to why he let his insecurities slip. 

“Tony?” Steve said, tilting his head in a way that obnoxiously sweet. “What do you mean?” 

“Would you stop looking at me like that?” Tony asked, as his hands began to shake. A little bit of hot liquid escaped out of his mug, dripping onto Tony’s hand. He flinched, stepping back from Steve who just looked more confused. 

“Like what? I don’t understand-,” 

“Like you give a shit-,” Tony said, biting down on his lip. He really needed to stop talking before he said something he couldn’t take back. “Because I know you don’t. Meeting me- it was a disappointment. My father-“ 

Before Tony could let go of his childhood secrets, he rushed down to his lab with the mug in his hand. This time, however, Steve didn’t stop him; he decided he was very grateful for that. 

Tony sat down in his lab, eyes wide. He stared at the hologram in front of him and said things he knew to be lies, testing his hypothesis. However, the thing was, everything he said came out wrong. Or, uh, right? Whenever he tried to lie, it didn’t work. 

Shit. That was going to be bad. 

He initiated lockdown protocols, letting himself sit inside without the opportunity for anyone else to join him. He couldn’t let himself talk to the team, they’d learn things about him that he’d never want to know. He kept his secrets to himself for a damn reason. 

He didn’t know how this happened, or how long it would stay, so staying in lab sounded like the best idea. If it meant no dinner, or socialisation, then he’d just have to deal with the consequences. 

It only took four hours for the first Avenger to come downstairs. Friday said something about Bruce’s arrival, but Tony refused to let the doors budge. 

“Tony, would you let me in?” He asked, in that concerned tone of voice (that Tony had become too accounted with over the years). 

Tony didn’t say a word. Instead, he picked up a spanner from the floor and started to tinker with one his suits. He needed to work, to do something instead of agonising about what was happening to him. 

“Tony?” Bruce said, again. This time his voice was more harsh, closer to the other guy. But Tony wasn’t afraid of the Hulk, he never had been. He couldn’t be afraid of something that came from little, pure, Bruce Banner. “Come on, man. We’re worried. You haven’t done this in a while.” 

Once again, silence.

However, Tony had forgotten he gave Bruce the override codes for a situation like this. Why he did it? He couldn’t remember. All he did recall was Bruce’s sad face, silently begging him to get help. He really needed to work on resisting people’s puppy dog eyes (Peter was able to convince him to do anything with just a trembling lip). 

“Why did you even ask if you were going to waltz on in?” Tony asked, wedging himself away from his work. He tried to put on a smile, walking over to Bruce like he didn’t have oil all over him (and a hint of blood from the mission they had just returned from).

“I wanted to see if you’d just let me in,” Bruce said, with the nerve to look a little guilty. He took a chair, Peter’s chair, and forced Tony to sit next to him.

Tony, reluctantly, agreed. He put his head in hands, only to muffle the sound of his voice in case any other secrets decided to pop up. 

“Come on, Tony,” Bruce sighed, his hand relaxing on Tony’s shoulder, trying to get the man to look up. “You need to get those injuries checked over.”

“Hospitals make me anxiou-,” Tony started, before slapping a hand over his mouth again. “Bruce, I have a problem.” 

Bruce’s eyebrows stitches together in a state of confusion. He looked around the lab to see if the man had been drinking, as that was usually the only time Tony’s filter dropped (it never truly dropped, however, which was making this situation a little weird). 

“What’s going on?” He eventually asked, noticing how Tony seemed to wince at the question.

“I think that my arm is sprained, maybe broken. My knee feels shattered, alongside my shoulder. I might have some cracked ribs and-,” Tony rambled. He tried so hard to stop talking, but it still didn’t work. “Also, I can’t seem to lie.” 

Bruce couldn’t help the slight smirk that came to his lips as Tony admitted what was going on. When Tony glared at him, he put his hands up in his defence whilst letting out a little chuckle.

“Oh, Tony. We can’t let the other’s find out. They’ll totally exploit this. But you’ve definitely got to come with me to the infirmary to get those injuries checked out,” Bruce said, getting up from his chair. “So, what’s it going to be?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Bruce’s hand, which was extended in his direction. He took a few seconds to think about it, before letting out a deep sigh.

“Is that blackmail, Mr Banner? You’re the last person that I would’ve expected to do that to me,” Tony said, jokingly. 

“Maybe it is, Stark,” Bruce said, “But you still haven’t answered me.”

Tony’s eyes flicked down to Bruce’s hand, and then back up to the other scientists’ face. He eventually took his hand, standing up from his chair as he did.

“Fine,” He said, “Also, thanks for coming. If you didn’t show up then I probably would’ve stayed down here all day. You’re a brilliant friend, Bruce, and an even better person.”

“Is it sadistic of me to enjoy this?” Bruce said, with a warm smile. 

Tony wasn’t usually open, per say, so he wasn’t usually in tune with his feelings. Hearing the man gush about how nice of a person he was, it really meant a lot. Even if it was down to a truth serum. 

“Yes,” Tony pouted, “But I would’ve eventually told you that, it just takes me a very long time to trust people. Only because of-,” 

Before Tony could spill the beans on his childhood, he was stopped by Bruce’s hand flying over his mouth. Tony simply smiled underneath his palm, Bruce always did respect his privacy. 

“Thank you,” Tony whispered, as the duo walked the long way down to the infirmary (to avoid any wayward Avengers on their journey). 

“That’s okay,” Bruce smiled, leading him down the hallway.

As soon as they got in the hospital, Bruce made sure the doctor knew about Tony’s ‘other condition’. Bruce stayed by his side the entire time, making sure he didn’t slip up and accidentally reveal something to any of his staff. 

They got his injuries checked out and luckily nothing was too bad. He was prescribed some pains killers, and told to keep his leg elevated. That meant no working down in the lab, or going out as Iron Man.

That also meant more time with the other Avengers, because Bruce insisted he needed to keep an eye on him. Tony wasn’t evil, so he wasn’t going to isolate Bruce too, so he eventually agreed to go down to the main living room. 

“Tony!” Clint grinned, leant against the back of the sofa with his legs on Natasha’s lap. “It’s nice of you to grace us with your presence.” 

Tony bit his lip, trying to stop the (frankly, in his opinion, weak) thoughts to come out as words. He gave a pleading look to Bruce, silently asking him to say something in response.

“We’ve just been to the hospital, he’s been put on... voice rest,” Bruce said, trying to come up with a convince lie for a reason why Tony wasn’t speaking. 

Tony went to sit on an armchair, a little separated from the rest of the team. He shrugged at them, with fake sadness, when they seemed to look at him with questions on the tip of their tongues.

“Voice rest?” Natasha said, glaring at Tony (that stare really went right through him). “Why on earth is he on voice rest? Is there a Tony Stark concert going on that we don’t know about?” 

When the rest of the team snickered at her comment, a blush grew over his cheeks. Weirdly enough, it made him feel a little insecure that they were all laughing at him (even if it was down to a silly comment). 

“That’s not true,” Tony said, before he could cover his mouth. “For fuck sake,” He mumbled, as everyone looked over at him. 

That lie lasted a long time. 

“What’s going on?” Steve said, finally joining the conversation. He was looking at Tony with pity, as if his mind was still re-playing what the billionaire said earlier. 

“I’ve been hit with a-,” Tony said, appreciating Bruce when the man cut him off.

“He’s got a concussion. Everything’s off, you know,” Bruce tried to explain, but he really was a bad liar.

“A truth spell,” Tony finished his last sentence, frowning. He really didn’t want to say that. 

The whole room erupted in questions, in laughter and everyone’s eyes stared into him like he was an exhibit. Luckily, with all the noise, he didn’t hear any coherent questions from his teammates. Therefore, none of his secrets were spilled.

“That’s enough!” Bruce shouted, a hint of green displaying over his hands. “Have some respect. Just because he’s been hit with a truth spell, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve any privacy.” 

From Bruce’s outburst, most of the group looked guilty. Natasha, however, still held a smirk. Tony knew she wouldn’t exploit this, as she cared about him (or did she?) so, he assumed her evil grin was do with something else. Or he hoped so, at least.

“Thanks for having my back, Brucie-Bear,” Tony smiled, “That’s why you’re the only Avenger that can come in my lab whenever you’d like. Well, that’s also... because you know about my panic attacks and tendency to work so hard that I pass out from exhaustion.”

The whole room went silent, for just a second. Tony filled the awkward feeling with a harsh laugh, gripping the edges of his seat until his knuckles went white. He really, really, needed to actually stop talking this time.

But he couldn’t. Sentences just kept spilling out of his mouth before anyone else could say a word. 

“I really hate this,” Tony admitted, “You’re all looking at me like I’m going to break. I know you all think that I’m useless. If I didn’t have the suit, you’d have no reason to be my friend. You’re only here because.. because of my money. But just stop-stop looking at me like I’m a piece of glass. I’ve been through more shit than you’ll ever know.” 

“Tony,” Steve said, rushing over to the armchair. He looked into the man’s eyes, with a new sense of urgency around him. “You’re more than your suit, I’m so sorry that I ever insinuated otherwise. We all love you, Iron Man or not.” 

“That’s not true,” Tony replied, shaking his head stubbornly. “You’re lying. I know you are. Howard always said that you were better than. that I should be more like you! It’s bullshit! He-He was an asshole! He hit me a-and whenever you’re there, I just see him.” 

“He what?!” Steve said, his jaw dropping, guilty that his presence made Tony feel like that. 

Steve knew Howard, he worked with him back in the Second World War. He was definitely repressed and lacked emotions, but he never imagined that the man would do anything like that to his son. 

“Just ignore me,” Tony squeaked, trying to get out of the armchair. However, Steve’s gentle hand pressed down on his shoulder. It didn’t hurt, it didn’t trigger anything. He knew it was a sweet gesture, trying to calm him down. “Steve, please. Just ignore what I’m saying, please. I don’t hate you, I don’t think your Howard- it’s just-,” 

“Tony,” Clint said. The man was known to be a stickler, the local prankster. He never showed much emotion towards Tony, but here he was looking at him with those pleading, empathetic, eyes that he didn’t recognise. “Have you been hiding all this pain for this long?”

“Yes,” Tony said (he begged his brain to say no). He winced, putting his hand in his hair to tug at the roots. “Fuck, please. I can’t do this, I don’t want this- I don’t want to tell you all everything. I don’t want you to think that I’m worthless and still focused on my childhood. I just need to get over it.” 

“You can’t just ‘get over it’, Tones,” Bruce said, “Do you want to speak to me about it?”

“Yes,” Tony repeated (once again, he tried so hard to say no). “Fuck.” 

On the other side of the room, Rhodey was stood on the phone with Stephen Strange to try and reverse this. His best friend didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to let out all of his dirty secrets. 

“I’ll sort that out,” Bruce said, “Even if you change your mind, Stark. I want to help you. I want you to be better.” 

Tony’s eyes welled up, leaning down to put his head in his knees. His whole body moved as he cried, for the first time ever in front of the team. Apparently the truth serum effected his emotions too, as it was impossible to keep the tears from falling. 

“Shall we move the topic on?” Natasha asked, clearly concerned about her friend. “Tony?” 

“Y-Yes please,” Tony nodded, his eyes still focused onto the carpet. 

The whole team knew that this wasn’t the end of this conversation, but they couldn’t continue it whilst Tony was vulnerable. He needed to tell them when he was control of his own words, it wasn’t fair for them to exploit this serum like this (especially for something so serious). 

“Did you really steal my doughnuts the other night?” Clint asked, “Because I swear-,” 

“It was Steve, but I was sworn to secrecy,” Tony said, “He said that if I didn’t tell you, he would let me avoid the next mission’s briefing.” 

“So that’s why you weren’t there last week!” Clint said, eyes wide. He turned to Steve, a playful glare on his face. “You evil man!” 

“What? What’s that? It seems like Rhodey needs me in the kitchen,” Steve said, running through the doorway.

“Get back!” Clint shouted, running after them.

Tony watched, with a short smile on his face. He kept his mouth shut, scared as to what he might reveal now. As the rest of the group remained in the living room, a portal suddenly appeared. Stephen Strange walked out of it moments later, setting his eyes on Tony’s face. 

“Stark,” He said, walking up to him. “Eyes up on me, please. I’ve heard you’ve been affected by a truth spell? You really should be more careful.” 

“You know, Strange... I’d like to thank you for coming so quickly. I know that we have this whole... squabbling thing going on, but I don’t actually hate you,” Tony said, cringing at how it sounded. “Also, I do have a feeling that magic does actually exists. It just scares me- because I don’t know how it works.” 

Strange stared for a second, before giving him a swift nod and a laugh. “That’s definitely a truth spell, then. From what it looks like.. this will just clear up in 24 hours. Simple stuff, really. Also, if you ever need a magic teacher.. you know where I am.” 

And just like that, the portal reappeared and he disappeared back into the portal (presumably going back home). 

Steve and Clint returned, alongside Rhodey and Pepper. Steve walked with a pout, flour all over his hair. Clint had a smug smile, flour on his hands instead of all over him. It was clear who the perpetrator was. Pepper and Rhodey looked more concerned for Tony. They always were the best.

“How are you feeling now, darling?” Pepper said, standing just beside the armchair. She put a hand on his arm, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. 

“Not good.” 

Before anyone replied, a new voice appeared (coming just after the sound of the lift beeping). 

“Mr Stark? Did you actually just confess to not feeling good? What’s going on?” Peter said, walking in with that loveable smile and innocent aura that made Tony love him. 

“Pete?” Tony said, getting up immediately. If anyone in the world could help to calm him down, it was always the kid. It wasn’t that Pepper and Rhodey couldn’t, it was just a different kind of love with the teenager (even if he never told him, which he imagined would change soon... thanks to the spell). “What are you doing here?”

“I was watching the battle on the TV. It was awesome, by the way! You were all like boom, pshhhh,” Peter pouted, pretending to be the Avengers (for only a second, he had more pressing concerns for now). Turning his sight towards Tony, again, he looked up at him as if he hung the moon. “I was worried. I saw you get hurt with a big beam... so, uh, I swung over here as soon as I could.” 

Tony bit his lip, staring down at the little boy in front of him. “I got a few injuries. I’ve got them all checked, so you don’t need to he worried. I’m thankful that you are, though, Pete. It really means a lot.” 

Peter stared for a second. “Mr Stark? Are you concussed? I can get you some water- just a second-,” 

Peter went to leave, but he was stopped by Tony’s hand wrapping around his wrist. The whole team watched, all on edge with what Tony was going to confess. They knew how much he cared for Pete, but they didn’t know how far that went. 

“I love you,” Tony said. He put his other hand on Peter’s other wrist, so he was holding both of them and looking into the teenager’s eyes. “You mean everything to me.” 

“W-What?” Peter said, clearly confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I-I’m so sorry that I- that I’ve never told you this, Pete. I never wanted to be like my dad, shit with emotions. But I am. But, you? You make me want to be better, to be the best version of myself. You’re my son.” 

“I-,” Peter said, his bottom lip trembling. “I love you too, Mr Stark.” He was still for a second, before he had the confidence to take one step forward to wrap his arms around Tony’s torso. “Are you sure that you’re okay?” He whispered into his ear.

“Truth spell,” Tony whispered back, “So you know that none of these are lies. Just wish I didn’t tell you when all the Avengers were staring.” 

Peter jumped, not even noticing that the great ‘Avengers’ were there, looking at the two of them. “Oh, shit!”

A chorus of ‘language’ came from the team, alongside some laughter. Peter’s face blushed red, still attached to Tony by his wrist. He turned back to Tony, cuddling into his side. 

“Hello Mini Anthony!” Thor beamed, “Son of Iron? I wasn’t aware he had a son!” 

“Hey, big guy-,” Natasha laughed, “He’s not his actual so-,” 

“He is,” Tony said, “I mean- not biologically- just, uh, in every way that matters.” 

“Oh my god- it’s Thor,” Peter whispered, standing just in front of Tony (as his hands left his wrist). He felt cold, hating the feeling of losing the man’s touch. Tony’s hands moved around the kid’s shoulders instead, almost protectively. “Mr Stark? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that the God of Thunder was here...,” 

“It makes me really insecure that you might like everyone here better than me. You’re so loveable, that any of the team could take you away from me,” Tony said. 

Shit, he really didn’t want to say that.

“I’d never do that, Mr Stark,” Peter admitted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re literally my biggest hero in the world, sir. And, yeah? I love you, duh.” 

A stupid smile came onto his face. He was incredibly happy about Peter’s response. Damn, he really did love this teen. 

“Hey, kiddo. I’d do anything for you, sweetie. You know that, right?” Tony said, “Yes, anything. If you were in trouble, nobody would he safe until I got you back.” 

“That’s a bit creepy, Mr Stark,” Peter giggled, “But weirdly comforting.” 

The two of them went down to the lab, to do some work and wait for the spell to go down. They left the Avengers in the room, all laughing that it just took Peter Parker to make this whole situation less stressful for Tony Stark.

What could he say? The kid just had that effect on him. Maybe telling the truth wasn’t too bad (although, he definitely wasn’t going to do all of this again).


End file.
